Hail the Rebels
by dumb-strider
Summary: In the Kingdom of Alternia, with the renew of a law that forbiddens the interaction between low and highbloods, the rights of lowbloods reduces to almost nothing. With the help of some friends, Feferi Peixes, one of the possible successors to the throne of Alternia, starts a rebellion against the aristocracy. Will she be able to betray her family and succeed with this rebellion?
1. Prologue

**Hail the Rebels**

**Prologue - Differences**

* * *

The murmurs in the piazza started almost inaudible but it didn't take long for they become a confusion of words. The days were like this, in the Great Piazza, located in the center of the Kingdom of Alternia, where everyone gathered, whether to buy food from the Great Market or just to gossip around with friends and known. A place where everyone – literally everyone – gathered, whether someone from the lowbloods or from the highbloods. The hemospectrum was the last preoccupation of the ones there, along with all the civil rules, which never were applied on such place. Ironically, the Royal Palace was located right in front of the Piazza, which was home of every legit highblood and the Royal Family. The Royal Palace also made a strong resemblance of a small town, but it was infinitely smaller than an actual town.

One of the most visited spots was the Megido's Tavern. Everyone in Alternia knew that Megido Family had the lowest blood that one day was seen in all the hemospectrum history. But they didn't care at all, always showing their indifference by such meaningless things like blood colors. By any way, there wasn't any single one in the kingdom that didn't like them. Of course, Damara usually was very harsh and thick with almost every people that crossed her way, but deep in her heart, she was kind. And Aradia, well, she was naturally sweet and loving. Their good hearts gained quickly popularity among the kingdom. They had so much admirers that such kindness became a certain problem. The highbloods - fond of such kindness and that they worked in a place where you could drink as much as you could handle – soon started to break some rules to go there. But see, if they couldn't get drunk in the Palace, why not get drunk somewhere else – that's what they thought. Such stubbornness made some of them become renegades by the aristocracy. "Oh well, it doesn't matter!" they cheered, with their cups almost overflowing of beer. Certainly, there were smarter ones than the renegades. They could easily go off to drink and by the beginning of dawn already be found comfortably sleeping in their beds. Of course, there was a need to be more strategic to make such things, which was quite simple if you had one thing: money. The Palace guards – all of them lowbloods – were easy to bribe with money. Actually, the major part of the lowbloods was way easy to bribe with money.

One of those great saboteurs was the chief of the Zahhak family, also well known as the Executor. Well, he wasn't an executor anymore, but those glory days in the past made the nickname stay. But one day, his senses failed with him, making he get so drunk he slept there, with his mind and senses far away to be reached. Such thing made him go through the humiliation of his son going to bring him home. Equius were totally reluctant by such idea – if the man got in trouble and got lost in the bottles of beer until he fell, that wasn't his problem. Still, he went there, sighing. He hated to go outside the palace. Actually, he hated the Piazza. It was probably the dirtiest and most crowded with lowbloods place in all Alternia. Any kind of minimal physical contact with anyone who wasn't of the aristocracy made Equius so angry that he would start sweating. He slammed the door of the tavern as soon as he got in. He was using shades – mostly to avoid any visual contact but in some part because it made him look somewhat cool. The smell of beer started to be nauseating to him, one kind of man used with the smell of milk all day, made him sound like a baby, even if he was in the peak of his 16 years. He almost felt like vomiting. "No" he thought "A highblood can't fell by things so superfluous like smells". Quickly he was attended by a beautiful girl with long hair and scarlet eyes. He almost felt like dropping his jaw. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. "Oh, good morning!" she smiled "May I help you somehow?" she said as she went to the counter and grabbed a metallic tray. His heart started to beat furiously "I-I just came here to get my father...". Aradia examined some tables – surely the Zahhak wasn't the only one passed out in that place. Some other men – 15 to be exact – were far away to recover their senses so fast. "I assume it's him?" she pointed to his father "Frankly, you're both so alike!" she exclaimed "Oh, of course, in a semblance way..." she stayed quiet, thinking about how organize her words. In a sudden act, Equius grabbed her hand and fell on his knees "M-marry me!" he exclaimed, loud and clear, even waking up some men and calling the attention of some people in the street. "W-what the...?" she attempted to get rid of him but it was a useless act – he was way too strong. "P-please marry me!" he tighted her hand, that started to hurt "Get off!" she shouted, releasing the tray and slapping his face.

The people around exclaimed loudly, astonished by what had happen. A lowblood beating and smearing the honor of one of the greatest aristocrats of Alternia. That was almost like a heresy. Aradia moved away from him, covering her mouth with her hands. Equius stood up, woke his father and dragged him away, not letting one word behind. The murmurs intensified. That was more than clear. That act, although simple, would exceed any scale of crime that one day occurred.

* * *

In the Great Court, people were screaming, all anxious about the trials. Sundays were synonymous of trials. Although it could be considered a crime of high caliber if committed outside of the Great Court Arena, inside the enclosure was a form of punishment in the name of law. The law was supreme there. Any slip could make anyone - except the Imperious Condescension and her daughters - become a slave for the rest of their lives. Everyone was looking forward to the next judgement. Who would have ever thought that there were still mutants in Alternia. Certainly, when one of the great rebels was caught, it was soon found that he was a mutant. A big shock, still, a great source of joy and euphoria took over the kingdom. "Does mutants still exist?", "How he managed to hide that for so long?", "For what reason this kind still exist?" Were the main questions that were circulating over the kingdom. Kankri Vantas, vehement defender of social rights, had been sentenced to immediate death by the Court. His words of knowledge and justice were, ironically, ignored by the Justice of Alternia. Suddenly, a big bell rang, thunderous, echoing throughout the kingdom. Noon. Where all the convicts were dead. The guillotine came loose and in a matter of seconds, the candy-red blood splashed everywhere. The great defender of justice, the Insufferable, was dead. Cheers echoed and expanded in all the arena. It took a few hours for the stadium become empty. The body was taken and thrown into a fireplace, only remaining ashes of someone who was once a hero.

"Hey, Pyrope" Equius approached the girl, who took a few seconds to turn it up. "I did not expect you here" Terezi said, in a tone of irony. "Well, I have a request for you" he handed her some papers "Make it a law". He was preparing to leave when she called back "Hey wait! And why should I do that? You're not the boss of me, or rather, you have no right to influence in any law here" she answered, a little confused by the situation. "Firstly, if I want, I can be your boss on anytime I feel like being so" he said, counting the items of his speech on his fingers "Second, these are orders. Orders of the own Condescension". She flashed a look of disgust as he walked away. "So that's it, huh ..." she sighed. There wasn't needed to be a seer to understand. That would easily trigger a rebellion. "Looks like I'll have plenty of work ahead ..."

"..."

* * *

**Note:** JEGUS DICK I FINALLY DID IT. YES. I FINALLY TRANSLATED THIS FUCKING SHIT. But oh well, here is it. Please, I know that it may sound confusing in the begining but I need to do this before I continue. Also, I'm not sure but I guess this is somewhat a Humanstuck but with the characters having their canon blood colors? Well, that's basically it. But calm down your tits, in the progress this thing will be explained. Have faith in this author. It keeps happening.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hail the Rebels**

**Chapter 1 - Formation**

* * *

The sun reflected so directly in the window that Feferi almost felt blind, even with baby pink curtains covering great part of the glass surface. The truth is that Feferi hated mornings, no matter how brilliant and majestict they were, unlike her great friend and servant Kanaya, who had always been a big fan of mornings. Feferi thought that was splendid when the sun shone in her face. It was almost as if her skin glowed as if small stars attached on her face and shone just for her sake. "Good morning," Kanaya smiled and Feferi repeated the compliments. She disliked all this formalities when they talked, although it was necessary, because the walls of the Royal Palace definetely had ears. That was why all confidential matters between the two were written on a paper, and were exchanged in simple notes. Of course they both made sure of where and when to exchange notes, they would need to be in a place out of sight of anyone. Every care was little and both were aware of this. "And then, you feel good today?" Kanaya said, placing the tray of breakfast in the lap of the princess. "Ah yes, it looks like today will be a good day," she said, biting a piece of toast with chocolate cream. Kanaya took a paper from her pocket and handed her friend a note where was written the following sentence:

"GA: Once You Complete Your Daily Tasks, I Will Get You In The North Fountain. Please Do Not Go Away! We Almost Had Problems Last Time!"

Feferi just nodded and Kanaya left the room, causing the princess to be alone. She sighed. She didn't like to be alone, but she knew her friend had other chores. After all, it was a great responsibility to be in charge of the clothing sector in the kingdom. And each piece created by Kanaya was simply too beautiful and amazing to be missed! All of Feferi's clothes were made by her, and Feferi could surely say that she had never seen clothes more beautiful and enchanting as Kanaya's creations. As she ended a refreshing glass of orange juice, she stood up in a jump out of bed. He chose a light pink dress and some jewelry of similar color and slowly started brushing her long hair. She thought a lot about what she would do today, so many things that she even felt uncertain where to start! But the order of such things was always the same anyway, causing it to feel a little relieved. She heard knocks on the door - it was time to go. She put on her white sandals and ran to meet her mother.

The morning meetings there were not the most pleasant things to do in Feferi's view but it were so few the times when she was with her mother that it has even become something interesting and comforting. She had a huge anger about the attitudes that her mother took using the title of Condescension, but it's not like she could hate her completely. The girl's big heart made any feeling of hatred go away very easily. Soon as she approached the room, she noticed a familiar figure next door. Feferi ran and hugged her, it was her older sister. "Meenah! Good morning!". Meetings with her sister also were not that frequent but still they had a very harmonious relation. "Sup girl!" Meenah ruffled the hair that Feferi had much bother to fix. But she didn't care. While her sister was there, it didn't make any difference. "Got to sleep now?" Feferi asked, trying to walk as fast as her sister, although it was an arduous task. "You know not" Meenah threw the long braids behind, trying to hide that she was still tired. For a long time she was suffering from a kind of sleepless, but it was something that the younger did not understand very well. "I hope this goes away soon," she whispered.

Soon the conversation of the two was interrupted by the sound of the voice of their mother. The Imperious Condescension had a strong and deep voice, which actually matched with the the obvious authority she possessed. "Well my girls, I hope you have a splendid day." It was really "outdate" ask blessing for parents, but it was a habit that the Peixes family liked. Actually, it was a personal habit of the Condescension, but her word is law anyway. Once the great Empress finished her breakfast she ordered the girls to make their daily activities. Feferi always cared about the welfare of his mother who, although efficient at what she did, she still had large dark circles underneath all that makeup. This caused the girl to be sad. But what hurted the most was that one day she could become like that. Sure, it's not like she is actually going to become the future Imperious Condescension, but the chances were high. She didn't like to think what would eventually battle with her sister for possession of the throne. She never wanted to be born as an heiress. Maybe things would be different and better if it never was an upper class?

Daily activities varied from the most simplistic to the more demanding concentration of young. For the mistake of many, the life of a heiress was not easy. All tasks were simply too tiring! But with nightfall, her eyes shone more brightly. Her heart raced every minute that passed. In the last activity she hasn't paid more attention. It's about time. She said goodbye the last assistant and went to her room. Feferi showered and put a pretty simple outfit, a set of blouse and beige skirt with a simple green drawing of a symbol in the center of the blouse. She waited for the lights outside to turn off. Outside, everything was dark. She opened the windows with the utmost care and jumped, landing in a very comfortable bush, which had grown favorably under her window. She ran, trying to do the least amount of noise possible, until she reached the source where Kanaya awaited. When Kanaya noted the presence of her friend, a smile formed on her face. "Shall we?"

* * *

It didn't take long to they arrive at Megido's Tavern. A few feet away they could already hear the music and the conversation of the people around. Ah yes. In the whole kingdom that was undoubtedly the preferred place of Feferi. It was a place so full of life and joy than any sadness could be overcome. At the door, they already found some friendly faces. "What's up FF" Sollux, a precious friend of Feferi greeted her, ruffling her hair as well. "Hello Sollux!" She replied, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. As we approached the site, the faces became more familiar. He sat on the table that she always sat when she visited there. There were already three friends: Nepeta, Tavros and Karkat. They greeted each other and returned to the topic of conversation before the girl arrive: they argued about which was the best treat of the tavern. Nepeta argued strenuously that the caramel cookies - which Aradia made in cat form for her - were the best. Tavros totally refuted the idea, saying the cinnamon ice cream was unparalleled. Finally Karkat was complaining how stupid that argument was, using any type of profanity. Feferi just felt delighted by all that discussion, glad to be in an environment so full of life. Sollux and Aradia approached them and then realizing the profile of the discussion, Sollux cried out that nothing would ever be able to overcome the honey pancakes. She gave a nervous laugh, a little embarrassed. Feferi looked back and saw that they were holding hands. It was so nice to see that they finally had officially become a couple. With such complicated lives, they had found a way to overcome the difficulties together, and that was one of her favorite topics when talking about couples and romantic stories along with Nepeta and Kanaya. The party went with them - even as minors, according to the Laws of Alternia - drinking nonstop.

In the end, when almost everyone - except the group - had left the bar. They were preparing to leave, when Karkat got their attention. "There's something very important I need to discuss with you." Sollux was ready with a joke, but when he listened his friend serious tone, he controlled his ironic spirit. "You all know what happened to my brother, right?" He launched a rhetorical question, "I know it may seem silly to most of you, but I can not take anymore of this oppression that highbloods put upon us - no offense, Feferi." "And then?" Nepeta asked, a little confused by what she was hearing. "I. .." he hesitated, "I want to start a rebellion ...!"

"...!"

* * *

**Note:** FINALLY. OH GOD I PROCASTINATED SO HARDLY IN ORDER TO TRANSLATE IT. FUCK. But yeah, this chapter is pretty dumb and I'm ashamed of it? Even so this is actually relevant in order to progress the fanfic. I'm sorry this is too stupid, but I'll try to make it better. Thanks for your reading and hope to see you all soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hail the Rebels**

**Chapter 2 - Those Who Doesn't Follow the Rules**

* * *

They all were silent for a few minutes. What was Karkat thinking? That was craziness, unthinkable, impossible. What they, commoners, could do against hundreds of aristocrats armed beyond imagination? Well, it's not like they were in complete disadvantage, as the possible rebels were in greater number but still, the power they had wasn't enough. It wasn't as if the weapons they had were completely archaic - Sollux had improved technology and unique mechanical, without doubt, his creations war outweighed the high demand and value in the Black Market of Alternia. He sometimes wondered if he was just a simple knight or the most successful marketer and developer of weapons that one day ever set foot in the Kingdom of Alternia. However, when comparing with the warlike deposit aristocracy, all the development effort the young had developed was like nothing. Again, the idea of rebellion was running close to being impossible.

"Hey Karkat, I know that everything that have been happening is mostly my fault and I'm really sorry, I feel so much that I would do anything to reverse all of this" Aradia broke the silence, words that have attracted as much attention as the pain of lump in her throat "But still ... Still we cannot do that! I don't know what the Damara told you that day but please stop it!". "Aradia I never said it was your fault alright? And this shit has been going on for a long time, we can't stand still with our heads down watching it all happen and not do shit! If we continue at this rate, we'll all die one by one! " Karkat yelled, his voice echoing throughout the property. "Hey man, keep it cool!" Sollux said but his words apparently made no effect. "We cannot do that! I'm sorry for your brother but still, we cannot risk the lives of many other innocents because of it!" Aradia approached the boy and held his hands, as she was fighting back tears, "Please, stop it!". He looked away, trying to avoid any other looking "We can't! We can't stand here, we must fight!". Aradia could not contain himself and ran toward the upstairs of the venue, followed by Sollux. "Shit ..." he sighed. "Listen, that's enough for today, okay?" Kanaya walked over and hugged him. Although few knew, Karkat and his brother have always lived together with Kanaya and her sister Porrim. After Kankri was executed, Kanaya became something like a mother to the boy, even if they had little age difference, she was like the mother that he didn't remember to have. "Let's forget it for now, right?" Kanaya sighed but when she least expected he pulled the "motherly embrace" pushing her it slightly to the side. "Kanaya you do not understand! None of you understand! We can't forget it! Do you have a vague notion that there are people out there dying? Because that fucking rationing, we have received almost less than half of the food supply. And when someone goes do something there something fucks everything and they all die! I can't, I won't let that happen! " he shouted, his reddish-brown eyes flashing wildly. "Karkitty, she's right, we all know how hard it is but we s-" Nepeta approached, trying to comfort him but Feferi interrupted before her words suffocated her. "Nepeta no, he's right! I know that I don't fully understand everything that is happening but still ... I cannot let people die before my eyes!" she looked up and all were silent again, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. "I-I'm sorry I ... I'm going home ..." Feferi threw the hood over her head and pushed with a certain violence the doors of the place. "Miss- Feferi, wait, I'm coming with you!" Kanaya shouted as Feferi ran away and she moved away from the place "N-no worries Kanaya, I know how to go alone!" she yelled before her voice and her figure disappeared in the dark streets of the Great Piazza.

* * *

Feferi didn't take long to arrive at the Royal Palace. With the grace of Heavens, it wasn't even a little distant from the tavern. She stealthily crept through a "secret passage" as she used to call and was soon inside the territorial domains of the aristocracy of Alternia. With silent steps she walked around, any misstep could certainly wake someone. When she least expected there she was, in the North Fountain's Garden, such a perception that made her let out a sigh of relief. There was the gigantic Block of Royalty, and not much out of sight there was the window of her room. Feferi took a little less caution but still remained silent in her footsteps. She leaned against the wall, and then she saw the bush where she had fallen comfortably earlier.

However, before she got there, she felt something grabbing her hand. Instantly, her heart raced and her breathing became heavier. She could swear that her face was white with fear. "Fef, is that you? What are you doing out here at this hour?" she turned and faced the boy which now was with a stern expression, keeping his arms crossed. "E-Eridan!" Feferi struggled not to cry out in amazement. "You still have not answered my question. Moreover, why are you dressed ... like that?" he asked, his expression now seemed more of disgust than of distrust. Eridan Ampora was almost like a "prince" of Alternia. As Feferi, he lived in Kingship's Block. The only thing that didn't make him part of the Royal Family was probably his blood color - instead of a fuchsia pulled a dark pink blood that belong to the Peixes family, his blood had a violet tone - and his family name, the renowned and important family Ampora . Feferi had mixed and uncertain feelings about him - if questioned she couldn't tell what she thought about him. No doubt he was charming, with blue eyes so deep that they seemed to have a violet color. His hair had a dark-brown colour, with a lilac lock. However, although he could be extremely docile and gentle, he often behaved in a way despicable and arrogant way, much to the unpleasantness of Feferi. "N-not you care what I did or left undone, Eridan, you also don't seem to do anything more than to laze around ...!" she cried, taking care not to let her voice too high. He just smiled victoriously. "_'Also'_, you said, Fef? I believe that my hearing is not failing me this time." Damn. "I did not say that! Leave me alone, I need to go!" she turned and walked, sulking, but Eridan quickly grabbed her wrist. "Fef, you do not need to hide something I already know," his voice was malicious, causing a shiver down the spine of the young girl. "I know you've been meeting with those commoners, Fef. And if I were you, I would suggest that you stop this. I know as well as you that you do not want them to get hurt." "You wouldn't dare!" she pointed to his face, and Eridan could not help but laughing a little of her face, she was still so beautiful and charming, even with a face signalizing she was almost to the point of murdering him. "Who knows, who knows... It all depends on you Fef. Just don't meet these lowbloods anymore and everything will be fine, I assume". She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. No, no, it was not possible! He couldn't do that! He released the girl's wrist and she quickly climbed the walls and reached the window. Before vanishing in the room she threw a look of fury at Eridan. He didn't react at all and he just smiled as he walked to the opposite direction.

With steps more subtle still, Feferi closed the window and the curtains. She took a quick shower and dressed in a white nightgown, with drawings of fish in the bar. She threw herself on the bed and pulled the sheets closer. She tried to fall asleep. Turned to one side, pulled the covers, turned to another side, violently kicked the sheets away. "Damn, damn, damn..." she squeezed a plush animal hardly to her chest. "Why right now...?" she whispered as tears streamed warm down her face. She closed her eyes and prayed, prayed that everything would be okay, even though she wasn't very hopeful. One last tear welled in her eyes before she fell asleep in the middle of her prayers.

* * *

The morning didn't take long to arrive, from the perspective of Aradia. Her eyes slowly opened, hazel-colored eyes that slowly took to get used to the light. She put her hands over her eyes. Why they seemed swollen? Slowly the memories of the previous day came flooding back. Ah yes. Again she had fallen asleep amid tears. The idea of a rebellion. The discussion with Karkat. The intrigues of Damara on the highbloods. Aradia felt a shrill pain in her head. She let a sigh escape. It was long since she last saw Damara and the memories of the last meeting were not even a bit charismatic. Memories. The last thing that would be on her list of priorities were memories. Memories, voices. Memories impregnated in her head that she longed to forget. What was happening to her? Since when had these visions, these voices echoing in her head with tales of the dead. Fortunately, her thoughts were interrupted when strong arms pulled her closer, making her icy back come nearer his warm pectorials. "Hey AA, thinking too much?" Sollux muttered - obviously he was not willing to hold a conversation at 7 am on a Sunday. "Um, nothing in particular. I'm Just a little worried" another sigh escaped the girl's lips. "Relax, I know that idiot will soon realize that he's wrong" Sollux smiled. "Not exactly ... Karkat is not the problem ..." Aradia turned now into the equally hazel eyes that Sollux had. "It's just ... I'm worried about Damara ... I don't know, I just ..." she interrupted her own words, not knowing for sure how to explain. "The voices and visions right?" he said. Bingo. Aradia nodded. He hugged her stronger, with the promise that everything would get better. At least he hoped so.

* * *

"Good morning sir! Sir, do you purrmit me to talk with mister Zahhak?". The guard looked at the girl, wondering what a girl would do here in full Sunday. She had olive-green eyes, probably the brightest pairs of eyes he watched his whole life. She had a short, curly brown hair that touched lightly on the girl's shoulder. She wore a pink dress pink and looked very formal for what he thought to be a lowblood. The guard stepped away for a moment, asked his fellow guard check if the girl was allowed. As strange as it seemed, she did have permission. The guard thought for a moment - when was the last time that Mr. Zahhak had received a visit? He honestly could not remember clearly. Probably just the delivery of flowers to the funeral of the Executor, the father of the young man in question. Neither remembered that girl. How old was she? Certainly, judging by the face, less than 15. But appearances are deceptive. "Well... Go ahead. You know where is the house of Mr. Zahhak." "Thank you! Excuse me..." she passed through the gates. Honestly, what that little girl would want with one of the strongest men of Alternia?

"E-qui-us!" the girl called as he entered the room. Equius was distracted building what appeared to be a prosthetic leg and the girl could have sworn he had taken a shock when he heard her calling. "Nepeta, you know I'm working now," he replied, but still he got up and sat closer to the girl. "Of course I know! But well, I wanted to see you!" she smiled "I know that the work day is tomorrow but I just wanted to come the same way". "What happened this time, if I may ask?" he asked and Nepeta could not help but roll her eyes. "Stop being so formal, oh my God!" she exclaimed "And... Well, had a little fight but that doesn't matter!'" she hugged him and started walking around the room. "Honestly, I think you pay my service as a maid for nothing!" She admired the room. Flawless, she could not find a speck of dirt. "Nepeta. Please, without further ado, let me know what you need." She hesitated. Was he ready to hear what she had to say?

"Well... To be honest... The 'clown' is back ...!"

* * *

**Note:** I have been trying to keep it up sooner but long story so short school keep me unable to do that. And damn, I guess it looks so bad when reading it in English. Ugh sorry for bad English by the way. And WOAH reviews! Thank you! It made me really really happy! Hope to see you all soon


End file.
